My Safest Place To Hide
by No-huh
Summary: An ordinary girl falls in love with the famous 18-year old hunk, Taylor Lautner... will they stand by each other against all odds?
1. Twist of Fate

"So h-here's your change, sir. Umm, h-have a good day." I smiled hesitantly. The guy wore sunglasses and a cap but I could've sworn that I've seen his face before, I just couldn't remember when or where.

I handed him the change but I couldn't stop my hand from shaking and all I could think of was "WHAT THE HELL?"

He replied with a charming smile "you too." And then he left.

I gasped "THAT WAS TAYLOR EFFIN' LAUTNER!" I gasped to myself.

"HELLOOO, MISS! Hurry up." A rough voice managed to snatch me from LalaLands.

"Oh, sorry sir."

Throughout the shift, I kept beating myself up "How stupid of me? How come I didn't recognize one of the most wanted teenagers in the country? And HE WAS SMILING AT ME? OH MY GOSH!"

I checked out after I finished the shift and headed home with an extremely annoying headache. When I arrived home, I found my older sister, Mia, watching T.V and eating popcorn on the couch.

"Hey, sister!" she smiled

"Hey" I replied lifelessly as I threw myself on the couch beside her, what a disappointing day!

"Are you all right, Liv?" Mia turned to face me with concerned eyes.

"I'm just tired and I have this, Ugh….Headache." everything seemed blurry all of a sudden.

Mia went to the kitchen and got back with a glass of water and an aspirin

"Thanks." I swallowed the pill and drank the water "I'm gonna get some sleep." I wanted to run off before she interrogates me about the day and I might end up dead if she found out about the "Taylor" coincidence after, so I hurried upstairs to my room with the remaining energy in my body and threw myself on the bed not bothering to even put on my pajamas.

The next day, I took the car and headed to work, I worked at the cashier in the "All You Need" supermarket. For an 18 year-old girl like me, it wasn't so hard still I had to help Mia, who's a 20 year-old nurse, because ever since our parents died in a car accident it's only been me and her yet my dream job was being a professional photographer.

I was busy with the cash machine when I caught a scent…a perfume that was kind of familiar and as I looked to see who it was, he flashed the same charming smile… I was petrified, I couldn't even blink and my jaw just dropped open. HE CAME BACK AGAIN and without any shades or caps!

This time I stared at his t-shirt that fitted his muscular chest.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked ever-so-politely… "You're mama's raised you pretty damn well." I thought, but I had to be smart because I didn't want to come off like some kind of an obsessive fan so I tried as much as I could NOT to drool and to just act normally.

"I'm…okay." I took a deep breath, took his credit card and swapped it into the machine. He let out a chuckle and I automatically smiled then gave him back the card.

He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but he just smiled lightly and then left, while I was desperately trying to comprehend the situation.


	2. Doubt

The next day was very busy, everybody was running around and customers filled the place like it was Christmas or something, finishing the shift always gave me a huge sense of relief that I was going home to my bed on such busy days, yet I felt something was missing; Taylor didn't show up.

So I headed towards the car, got inside and just stared at the steer wheel thinking "Taylor Lautner comes to this ordinary store _twice_ in a row just to buy some regular stuff that he could easily get from any convenient store? Why?" The idea of me even catching his eye was just far-fetched "You're over-thinking this, it's nothing!" my mind tried to talk me out of these ideas but I just couldn't shake them away. Sadly, I was starting to get used to his surprising visits.

My head was on the verge of exploding and had to tell someone about the whole thing before I go nuts, so I called my crazy best friend, Lisa Jennings.

Lisa and I were childhood best friends and neighbors, she's dark-skinned, slender, and a bit taller than I am with long dark-brown hair and olive-green eyes, and she also has a wacky sense of humor.

"Hey, bestie." She greeted.

"Hey, Liz."

"Ok, start from the very beginning." She interrupted.

"Whoa… well, I…uh…suggest you come by my place, Mia's probably at home too and I am on my way."

"Okay…Olivia, are you alright?"

"Yeah" I replied, I didn't want this thing to get to me but I couldn't help feeling disappointed.

"Ok" she said, unconvinced and we hung up.

15 minutes later

I opened the front door, to see Mia and Liz sitting on the couch with their eyes wide with questions and concern as they turned to me.

"Can you tell us what the hell is wrong? 'Cause you know you got me worried sick and you didn't seem alright on the phone!" Liz said as I sat on the arm chair next to the couch, I needed that cozy, warm feeling of the arm chair against my body, regardless of everything that was happening; I was physically and mentally worn out.

"You can stop yapping now!" I ordered.

"Not until you fess up!" Liz replied, challengingly.

"WELL?" Mia yelled.

I took a deep breath and I told them everything in details and, surprisingly, they listened to me without any interruptions or comment. However, I was sure that it was the silence before the storm.

"That's it?" Mia asked

"Yeah." I answered, and outta nowhere and in a blink of an eye, Mia managed to get up, get the cushion and hit me repeatedly with it,

"WHAT THE HELL?" I exclaimed

"Gimme!" Liz said, actually snatching the cushion form Mia's hand, I tried to stop them but Mia restrained my hands

"Are…you…effin'…nuts?" she kept hitting with the cushion.

When she stopped, I finally got the chance to breathe properly, I replied read adjusting my hair "what was I supposed to do? Jump him in the middle of the store or something? Geez, guys, I want you to help me out not beat the crap outta me!"

"YOU WERE'NT GONNA TELL US ABOUT THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE? WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO YO MY SISTER?" Mia yelled in disbelief.

"No, I was but…"

""I was gonna tell you guys when we start dating."" Liz mocked me.

"Dream on! What makes you think that he considered going out with me? After all, HE'S TAYLOR LAUTNER!" I rolled my eyes.

"What would bring Mr. McHottie to the store twice in a row, smiling like a goofball, and unable to complete a single sentence?" Mia asked

"I KNOW, right? But then again it's probably just a coincidence and he was being nice. Besides he didn't show up today" I stated

"He's considering it, trust me." She winked

"Oh c'mon, what could he possibly see in me? I'm short and chubby." I stood up and looked at myself in frustration

"Maybe your jet black, silky hair, or your hazel eyes swept him of his feet, your cute shy smile has put a spell on him." Liz laughed.

"You think you're so smart, Jennings? HA-HA-HA, BITE ME!" I kicked her leg "Seriously, guys, I think I should let this go, I mean, I'm not the only one in the universe who's been through this, right?"

"Wait, you said that he wanted to say something yet didn't?" Liz asked

"Whatever, Liz, you know what? I'm gonna wait and if he doesn't show up again then it was all just a coincidence and I'll leave it at that."

"50 bucks he's coming back tomorrow or within this week" Liz challenge and her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"I'm with Liz."Mia said

"Hmmm…" I paused "it's on!"


	3. Leap of Faith

**Taylor Lautner:**

"No, I missed her yesterday." I replied to Jason Miller, my best friend, while I was driving to "All you want" store.

"What a loser!" Jay snorted.

"I am going to ignore you now."

"You can't, you know you need me, T." He laughed

"Dude, you're starting to sound like a girl." I mocked back.

"Ugh, Screw you, man." He replied while I laughed my head off.

"Whatever, I'm on my way to the store and I am going to do it _today_. Let's hope I don't miss her this time."

"We'll see if you have what it takes to do it."

"Again, I'm going to ignore you!" We hung up as I was parking in the parking lot in front of the store, then I got out of the car and walked towards it, but I had to pause at the entrance to take a slow, deep breath. Asking a girl out was never that nerve-wrecking, I didn't know what'd gotten into me. Disregarding consequences, I was determined to ask her even if I knew absolutely nothing about her except for the obvious fact that she worked at that store….not even _her_ _name._

My eyes scanned the place until I spotted her smiling at the customer in front of her and handing her the change, then she packed her stuff and headed towards a bald guy, who I assumed was her boss, probably telling him that she was leaving or something, it was then I decided that it was time to get a hold of myself and talk to her.

"Uh, excuse me, Miss." I asked as she was turning around to face me, and before I knew it "OH MY GOD!" she gasped.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm really sorry." I nearly begged.

She cleared her throat and stuttered with a very low voice "I-I-It's alright, H-H-How can I… um…help you, ?" she blushed, it was very cute.

"So you recognize me!" she didn't seem like it when I we first met.

"I haven't been living under a rock for the past 3 years, of course I do." She breathed

"Well," I took another deep breath in attempt to slow down my rapid heartbeats; I had no clue why it was so hard to do. "Can we talk outside?"

"S-Sure, I…uh…I was leaving anyway." She had this huge grin over her face, which was really weird yet somehow relieving, "this just might be easier than I thought" I thought

"Can I…?"

She interrupted before I could finish "I have a car."

"Or not!" I thought again

We walked those few steps to the parking lot in complete silence then she stopped in front of a black Nissan "that's my car." She said

"So… Miss...?"

"Richards, Olivia Richards..." she looked kind of calmer than she was inside.

"Olivia…I was wondering if…you could go out with me next Saturday." And there it was, the moment of truth.

**Olivia Richards:**

"HE DROPPED THE GO-OUT-WITH-ME BOMB, OH MY GOD!" my mind screamed. I was so happy that I wasn't able to say a single word, I just stared into his gorgeous eyes, but suddenly he made a face.

"Oh, you're not single, are you? I'm sorry...I-I didn't…." his words broke my chain of thoughts.

"Oh no! I _am_ single." It sounded like I was defending myself, but I was lost for words, i didn't plan for this.

"But?"

"Nothing…really, I'm just, you know, overwhelmed." I chuckled. His eyes sparkled with relief blended with anticipation, and unexpectedly it hit me, I wasn't actually overwhelmed by the fact that I Taylor Lautner was asking me out or even that I lost the bet to Mia and Lisa, it was something more…I have never met a guy who looked at me the way that Taylor was looking at me at that moment…he was genuinely nervous…He cared and to me, it was priceless.

"Should I take that as a yes?" he asked.

I nodded with a smile "I'd be happy to."

His face lightened up "Super!" The cute flush on his cheeks invaded his whole face, it stunned me.

Luckily, I found a pen and some papers in my bag so I wrote my number and address on a piece of paper then took his hand within my hands and put the paper in his palm gently. Our eyes locked for God knows how long, it was one of those moments between two lovers in a movie, the moment that people believe only happen in movies till they get to go through one.

"I…should…go…" I said slowly letting his hand go and breaking the gaze; he grinned and replied "Alright. I'll pick you up at 6."

I nodded then got into the car and drove off knowing that he was still standing in the same place, watching me leave.

30 minutes later,

"MIA! MIA, I'M HOME, I GOT NEWS FOR YOU!" I announced then I saw a note on the coffee table

"_I'm at work, emergency as always, so lunch is in the fridge and I'll be back before midnight. I wonder if you owe me and Lisa some money ;P"_

"You're such a pain in the butt." I said.

I threw myself on the couch and dialed Lisa's number but it went to voice mail.

"_Liza, I just got back from work and looks like I owe you and Mia 50 bucks, call me when you get this, alright? And don't get too cocky, it's your just dumb luck that you got this right!"_

I hung up then took a shower to clear my head and prepare myself for what I was about to get myself into. He was a star with movies that made millions of dollars while I was just a common girl from Vancouver, there WAS a huge gap that was freaking me out ever since he asked me out "I'll just have to wait for things to fall into their own place." I thought.

After the shower, I wore my PJs, brushed my hair and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch, but before I could put the Macaroni in the microwave,

DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG.

I rushed to get the door, and it was Liz who literally crushed me instead of hugging me.

"YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HIM, YOU LUCKY GIRL!" She pierced my ear drum

"I guess I am" I replied enthusiastically as I was letting her in "can you imagine that? It's like…WOW! I still can't believe it actually happened."

"Tell me everything, THE _DETAILED_ VERSION."

"So, here's the whole story…"

And I spent an hour telling her about every single word and move that happened.

"The dashing hunk likes you, Liv, Period! And don't tell me that he doesn't 'cause he wouldn't have asked you out on a _real_ date if he doesn't, he would've asked you out for a drink or something."

"I heard that he doesn't drink or smoke!"

"OFF POINT! He wants to make a good impression and that means he really likes you."

I could feel my face boiling and that's when she started to giggle. "I know you do, hey, what's not to like about the guy, he's filthy rich, painfully handsome and Mr. It these days. Besides who knows, you might get the chance to get your hands on those yummy abs of his."

"_HEYYYYYY, SHUT UP!_" I punched her shoulder.

"Stop fooling yourself, you think about that, you…and him…" She gave smirk.

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION, UNHEALTHY IMAGES! I don't wanna get ahead of myself and neither should you."

She raised her eyebrows skeptically, "Buzz killer!"

"How about you make yourself useful and help me with lunch!" I exclaimed changing the subject.

And before she could utter another word I dragged her with me to the kitchen.


	4. Uncalled for Coincidence

"WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD! IT'S SHOPPING TIME! C'MON! WAKE UP!" Someone declared over my ear shaking me vigorously, but I wasn't entirely conscious to know who it was.

"Maybe she changed her mind about tomorrow's date." Someone else taunted, and then out of the blue, the alarm went off with its irritating buzz, though I was sure I hadn't touched it before I went to sleep the night before.

"DATE!" I jumped out the bed in horror with my eyes wide open and breathless while they giggled at me hysterically.

I closed my eyes so that they could adjust and snarled "OUT OF THE DAMN ROOM, NOW, OR I WILL MAKE YOUR DEATHS LOOK LIKE A GOD DAMN ACCIDENT!"

"And good morning to you too, Sister." Mia smirked on her way out with Liz.

"GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" I Screamed.

"Damn, girl, why so cranky?" Liz continued with the taunting. She managed to close the door before getting hit by the alarm clock I threw at her, which was probably made out of an indestructible material; I took out a pair of black jeans, a white long shirt and my beloved black converse that mum bought me before the accident then went to take a hot shower.

After I got out the shower, got dressed and dried my hair, I went downstairs to have breakfast with Liz and Mia in the kitchen.

"About time!" Liz announced.

"Shut up" I responded

"Liv, I'm taking the night shift so you better finish up those pancakes fast." Mia warned.

I practically devoured the pancakes "you happy now? Let's get outta here!"

I was never a morning person and always preferred to wake myself up without any help Mia, Lisa or even that lousy alarm clock; otherwise, the day is ruined.

So we took Mia's car and headed to the mall in the city, we spent the whole afternoon going in and out of stores, and I tried over 20 dresses yet nothing seemed to satisfy our taste, until I found this elegant white satin, strapless, knee-length, slightly tight dress with a black belt over the waist, along with simple black high heels and a small black clutch bag.

I came out of the fitting room to show the girls the dress, their mouths formed an "O" and their eyes were wide open.

"I look fat, don't I?" I asked, no one replied.

"c'mon, people, I really like it." I said checking myself out trying to find what was wrong with the dress.

"Okaaay, you are so buying this, Missy." Liz finally managed to break free from her dumbfounded state.

"_REALLY?_" I asked like a child getting a new toy.

"Uh, YEAH! Honey, you look divine!" Mia joined the conversation.

"I don't look fa…."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are _Curvy not chubby, _you dummy?"

"And these heels make you legs look thinner and sexier. FOXY!"

"OH MY GOSH, do you think he'll like it?"

"HELL YEAH, BABY!"

So I changed back to my clothes in the fitting room and paid for the dress, the bag and the heels.

"So what now?" I asked

"FOOD…NEED…FOOOOD!" Mia begged.

"So lunch, then?"

"HAIRCUT!" Liz gasped like she'd remembered something very important.

We went out of the mall and walked to our favorite restaurant, suddenly my phone started to vibrate, a number that wasn't on my contact list.

"Hey, muffin!" a male voice greeted, a voice I was able to recognize wherever I was, and no matter what, the only person in the world who called me "Muffin". The girls looked at me searching for answers, waiting for me to say something.

"Chase Mathews?" I demanded with a hint of hesitation. It's been 6 months since we broke up, or more specifically since he broke me into pieces, so I have been training myself for the moment when I'd have to deal with him.

"Hey, how are you? Wow! You look beautiful today!" he said, and I almost dropped the phone

"LOOK?" I exclaimed as my heartbeats started to accelerate insanely, the girls looked at me in disbelief then began to look around.

"Across the street..." he directed me but still none of us was able to spot him in the crowded street until I felt someone taping on my right shoulder from behind.

"WHOA!" I jumped like I'd just seen a ghost or something, unfortunately a beautiful ghost. He grew much taller than he used to be, and his light brown silky hair was a little longer yet his eyes had the same old forces of attraction and his voice was as deep and masculine as it has ever been.

Mia glared at him and snarled "Do you always have to make an entrance?" she never liked him even when were dating, she used to say that behind his deep blue eyes and his handsome figure there was a big fat liar and even nicknamed him "The Handsome Devil", and I fought with her so many times over that and he would laugh at it until that God forsaken day when it turned out to be true.

"Attention whore!" Liz coughed under her breath, Liz and Mia actually shared the same concerns about him but the only difference was that Liz was hoping she'd be wrong about him being one hell of a playboy.

I huffed and tried to act nonchalantly because I was never gonna give him the chance to feel sorry for me on our first meeting after the break-up.

He ignored the girls "I...uh...I am happy to see you again...it's been so long."

"Well, Chase, I don't actually share the same feeling for you. As a matter of fact, I am _not_ happy to see you _at all._" I had a fake smile on my face as I scoffed at him.

"Olivia, I know that the last time we talked was really a disaster but I was drunk and..." I interrupted his desperate explanation by raising my index as a sign for him to stop talking and turned to Mia and Lisa who gave me the kick-his-butt smile.

"Girls, can you go to the restaurant and I'll be right behind you when I am _done_?" I asked them.

"Are you gonna be okay? We can still help you beat the crap outta that scumbag, you know." Lisa whispered.

I nodded; it was the perfect opportunity for me to show him some of the hatred I have for him, the hatred that was once blind love; the girls took off and gave him dirty looks on their way.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" he demanded

"I'm pretty sure whatever you're gonna say won't take so long, as you can see I'm busy."

He looked at the bag I was holding and smiled half-heartedly "you're going out on a date, aren't you?"

"I don't see that it is any of your business, but yes I am, so get on with it!" the last sentence filled me with so much pride.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for everything and I know that I was a complete jerk and but I wasn't thinking." He explained

"Let me tell you how much of a jerk you were, A: you went to Elis' party though I asked you if you were coming and you said "it's gonna be so lame.", B: I went to Elis' party and found you there so drunk that you barely recognized me, C: you were on top of Elis, D: you called me a "fat slut" in front of everyone which practically was the whole school. So remind me again, why should I feel sorry for you, when you didn't bother to call me after what happened?" I accused

"I couldn't face you, I felt so ashamed to even try, I even left town"

"yeah right, and you're back because…?"

He huffed "Elis and I were never together, she took advantage of the situation, but I swear I never meant for it to happen, I loved you" he explained then held my hands in his, looked into my eyes and whispered "and I still do" for a moment I got so confused but the image of that night was engraved in my memory so I was able to snap out of it before I fell for his pretence "and that's why I came back yesterday from Florida."

"Like I'll believe that, Chase, you had your chance and you blew it, game's over!" I said bitterly and jerked his hand off mine "now if you'll excuse me..." and walked off.

I reached the restaurant and found the girls who were about to order,

"I'll be back in a few minutes" the waitress said with a cute smile as I sat down beside Liz, I nodded then she left

"did that jerk face bother you? I can still hunt him down like I promised" Mia asked as soon as the waitress walked.

"I guess he won't be anymore" I assured them.


End file.
